A Different Life
by The Silent Wing
Summary: Somepony has a different story to tell. But whose is it?


My real name was Gemma Stone, or Gem for short.

I grew up on a small mining farm just outside a village called Rainfall. I lived with my parents, grandmother and my little sister.

Rainfall had one of the smallest pony populations in all of Equestria. But it was the most peaceful. There was never conflict or any natural disasters that would cause this town trouble except for the odd storm which, due to the small amount of pegasi, had enough gusto to blow down a house. Other than that life was perfect.

That was the reason my parents decided to move to that quiet village. Onyx, my mother was a skilled sculpture for stone while Stephan, my father, was quite capable as a tool maker and at construction. I didn't know what they had hoped to achieve in Rainfall with their talents but I guess it was luck that they managed to find a way to have a good life there.

They had bought some land on the outskirts of Rainfall and were just about to start building their new home when one of the fiercest storms in history blew over little Rainfall. They had little to nothing for shelter and were bracing the storm beneath an upturned wagon. Suddenly my father pointed out a cave nearby and with my mother they galloped straight into it to escape the now extremely low lightning bolts.

As the storm started to die down and the sun came out, it seemed as if the whole cave was lighting up. They had discovered a cave filled with precious stones.

Afterwards they built their house, called grandma over and settled into the life of jewel miners.

I was born on a cool day at the end of spring. I had a light grey coat and a black mane like my mother but with some out of placed blue strands in it. I got my eyes from my father's side; my grandmother. Everything seemed normal except that I wouldn't stand up. Most foals will stand and try to walk about an hour after birth if not they would sometime during that day. For me nothing would get me to stand. My father was worried and went to get a doctor. It turned out that one of my hind legs had been broken during birth and it would be impossible for it to be set straight while the other was too weak to hold my weight. In other words I would never walk.

This was heart break for my parents who were hardworking earth ponies waiting for a foal to learn and eventually take over the trade. I wouldn't be the one to fulfil their dreams. My grandmother had more hope and put more effort into caring for me while my busy parents ran the mine.

It was hard for all of us. I couldn't do much on my own. And I couldn't even go to the village school which was why I barely had any friends. The only one who stuck around was a unicorn colt named Tommy Bolt that was born a week before me. His mother was a close friend of mine so we practically grew up together. He helped me get through a lot.

Then when I was a bit taller than a bushel of wheat my sister was born. She was a fighter as the nurse who had come to help the birth said to my mother. In the end the little foal that arrived was a shocking white and fragile looking thing with a dark navy mane. But at least this one would walk. I could tell that mother and father were so relieved to have a normal earth pony. I didn't want to be a bother so for most of Pearl Light's little years I tried to stay out of the way and let my parents enjoy raising a strong filly.

That wouldn't stop Pearl though, by the time she figured out her way out of the cradle she would stick to me like glue. It was nice being wanted and loved so much. Pearl didn't care whether I could walk or not as long as she had her big sister she was happy.

Life was mostly good and normal. But I wonder if pulling wild stunts to get your cutie mark was normal. Even though I couldn't really move I figured that my special talent had to be extraordinary to make up for the fact that I couldn't walk. I tried getting a baker cutie mark once by surprising my parents with a very big, very delicious, wedding tier styled anniversary cake which didn't end up quite the way I wanted it to.

Grandma had left me the instructions to make a small butter cake at my request while she went out to meet with friends. Unfortunately for her I tended and still tend to be just a step ahead and had a big plan to surprise the folks with a master piece that would go down in history. Tommy helped me borrow a recipe book from the library and together we found the perfect cake. A three tier strawberry jam and chocolate sponge with thick butter cream was our goal. It was simple, at the end of the night Tommy and I would have our baker cutie marks and ravenous customers begging us for more food.

What we ended up with instead was a chocolate bomb which covered the kitchen, Pearl eating the strawberry jam with her hoofs and cream in our manes. When grandma came back she had quite a scare with Pearl dripping with red goo and finding her kitchen looking like a mud hole. We managed to clean nearly everything save for the few brown spots on the celling and the walls which were either not noticed or covered with tight grinned pictures.

Then with some help from grandma we came up with a pretty good small sponge cake but we were forbidden to touch anything in her kitchen or we would be on Pearl diaper duty till next spring. Definitely something to be avoided at all costs. And all while angelic little Pearl Light watched us and giggled in her high chair.

That was still a fun as well as scary moment when grandma found us after that "try" but no way were we giving up.

* * *

"At least we know we can do something."

* * *

Hi thanks for reading. It's my first MLP fanfic...how was it?

Do you know who it is? It's someone from the show (appearance might be a bit off for now) but Gem's family and Tommy are all OCs. I 're more hints coming but leave me a review and lets see whether you're right. Actually I'm not even sure if the stuff above is a hint but I guess it needs more building up in it.

Oh and that little line at the end is just...something. I'm not sure if it will work but there'll be something in that space for at least the next few chapters.

Anyway, sorry for any mistakes and hope you liked it.

- Wing :)


End file.
